Snow Isley
Appearence Snow is a caucasian girl, about 5'7 and she doesn't like to discuss her weight. She has red hair, but she dyed it a darker red. She on and off wash's the dye off, to dye it again. Snow has fair skin, and has grey eyes. Her grey eyes are often described as "beautiful but deadly." ''It is also described as full of pride and spunk. And she dressess like she was a gothic, punk, and pop singer. She is often described as being a Beauty Queen. Personality Snow, on a certain degree, has anger issues. If you call her Snow White( which is actually her full first name), Ginger Ale, Witch, and god forbid, the Phoenix( which is her distant cousin), she will pulverize you into a pulp. But, Snow can be outgoing, couragious, and flirtatious. She is often considered of having a ''"Punk Attitude." ''Snow likes to party and have fun occasionaly. History Growing up, from a rich wealthy family, Snow wasn't a good child. She did the EXACT opposite of what her parents told her to do. She was always ripping her dresses apart, and cutting her jeans. But when she turned thirteen, Snow dialed it down. When her powers arrived, Snow began being mentally disabled due to her telepathic abilities. She read everyones mind, and it was too much for her. The day after, her telekinetic powers came. After year's of testing her powers by herself, Snow became Rose Red. She occasionaly caught the eye of the X-Men and the Brotherhood. After a big fight with the Brotherhood, Snow choose the X-Men. She often skips classes, to have fun. Powers/ Abilities Telepathy Snow is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (such as dolphins, ravens or dogs). She has demonstrated the following specialized uses: 'Telepathic Defense:' She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psychic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. Telepathic Illusions: She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. Telepathic Manipulation: She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferral:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase another mutants powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psychic Blast:'' She can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Telekinesis Projection of psychokinetic energy enables her to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. Invulnerable Ruby Form Capable of turning her skin into a ruby form similar to her mother's, this form can be maintained indefinitely, and prevents visible aging. In this form, she can survive without sustenance Pets Snow has a kitten named Bella. Friends/ Enemies Friends: Enemies: the Toxic Mistress the whole Brotherhood of Evil Mutants(BEM) Extra Stuffffffffff *Snow can sing really good *Snow can play the drums and the guitar *Snow is a ginger(you already knew that) *Snow likes to fly *Snow's only weakness is that she can't listen to more than twelve people's thoughts at a time. It hurts her head ALOT *She loves cheeseburgers and other junk food redrose2.jpg rosered.jpg reg.jpg d.jpg e.jpg f.jpg g.jpg